


Adoption

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “Just one more signature here and the adoption will be final, Mr. Milkovich.”





	

“Just one more signature here and the adoption will be final, Mr. Milkovich.”

Mickey took a breath, holding the pen over the last blank line on the page. He looked behind him, seeking out Ian’s eyes…his reassurance. He nodded with a smile and that was all Mickey needed. He signed his name and shoved the papers over to the bubbly woman with too much jewelry.

“Yay! Great! I’ll go get him!” She clapped excitedly, leaving behind a door.

Mickey dropped down in the chair next to Ian’s and let out a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair and couldn’t help but grin slightly. He tried to thumb it away but Ian saw.

“Never thought I’d hear adoption and Milkovich in the same sentence,” he joked, patting Mickey’s knee.

“No turning back now,” Mickey said quietly.

Ian took his hand and squeezed. He brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the inked knuckles. “Mickey, you’re doing a wonderful thing.”

“It’s gonna be fucking tough,” Mickey admitted.

Ian nodded, “Yeah, but then it’ll be easy.”

“How would you know?” Mickey scoffed.

Ian laughed and shrugged. “I just do, okay?” Mickey still looked skeptical, biting his lip in that way he does when he doesn’t know what to do next. Ian took his other hand in his and made him look at him. He smiled. “Mick, the way you are with him…it’s awesome. Trust me. This is good.”

Mickey blushed, ducking his head. “I…I can’t wait.”

“You don’t have to,” Ian said, pointing towards the door.

Mickey sprung up, thumbing at his mouth and looking nervous and excited all at once.

Ian came up behind him. “Relax. You’ll scare him,” he chuckled.

“Psh, he doesn’t get scared. People will get scared of him,” Mickey said proudly.

“Here he is!” The woman came over and placed a small pit bull puppy in Mickey’s arms. “What are you gonna name him?”

“Ripper,” Mickey answered, fighting the extreme urge to talk in a high cutesy voice.

Ian rolled his eyes, “As in Jack.” But he couldn’t help but grin at how happy Mickey looked with the squirming puppy licking at his face.

Mickey laughed, pressing the small dog into the crook of his neck like he was the second most important thing in the world to him.


End file.
